1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact for an electrical connector, and more particularly to a contact for a socket connector such as a central processing unit (CPU) socket connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a contact for a CPU socket comprises a retention portion for securing the contact in a corresponding passageway of the CPU socket. A resilient contact portion extends from one end of the retention portion, for electrically engaging with a mating pin of a CPU. A connecting portion extends from an opposite end of the retention portion, for electrically connecting with a printed circuit board (PCB). U.S. Pat. No. 6,142,810 discloses a contact for a CPU socket. Referring to FIG. 4, the contact 3 comprises a retention portion 32, a mounting pad 34 extending from a bottom end of the retention portion 32, and an engaging portion 31 extending from a top end of the retention portion 32. The engaging portion 31 comprises a pair of cantilevers 311 which extend a predetermined distance in one direction and converge toward each other. The cantilevers 311 clamp and apply mating force against a CPU pin (not shown), to ensure reliable engagement between the CPU pin and the engaging portion 31. It can be seen that the contact 3 has a relatively complex configuration. Therefore, it is unduly difficult to punch a metal strip to form the contact 3 during manufacturing. In addition, the configuration of the engaging portion 31 means that a length of metal strip required for punching each contact 3 is unduly great. Thus too much of the metal strip is wasted when each contact 3 is punched. This inflates the cost of materials and production costs. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,676,832 and 6,142,811 disclose conventional CPU socket contacts which have similar disadvantages.
FIG. 5 shows a CPU socket contact 24 as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,725. The contact 24 comprises two parallel, vertical arms 106, 108 connected by a transverse channel-strap 110. A pair of fingers 118 extends from respective upper ends 116 of the arms 106, 108. Converging portions 120 of the fingers 118 converge toward each other. Free ends, 122 of the fingers 118 extend from the converging portions 120. The free ends 122 are parallel to each other, and are spaced apart by a distance that is less than a minimum diameter of a mating contact of a CPU. The arms 106, 108 and the fingers 118 together have a profile resembling the numeral seven. It can be seen that the structure of the contact 24 is relatively complex. This makes the contact 24 difficult to manufacture, and inflates the cost of materials and production costs. Moreover, the complex structure of the contact 24 results in unduly high impedance thereof. Therefore heat generated during signal transmission between the CPU and the PCB can reach excessively high levels, and can harm the CPU. A similar CPU socket contact disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,836 has similar disadvantages.
In view of the above, a new CPU socket contact that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.
An object of the present invention is to provide an electrical contact for use in an electrical connector such as a CPU socket, wherein the electrical contact has a simple structure and improves electrical connection between a CPU and a PCB.
To achieve the above object, a contact for an electrical connector is provided by the present invention. The contact comprises a retention portion, a resilient contact portion, and a connecting portion. The resilient contact portion extends from one end of the retention portion, for electrically engaging with a mating pin contact. The connecting portion extends from an opposite end of the retention portion, for electrically connecting with a PCB. The resilient contact portion defines an opening therein. The mating pin contact engages with and deflects the resilient contact portion, and the opening receives a tip of the mating pin contact.